Shadow Travels
by KurlyCrazyKat
Summary: Getting stuck in the woods is no fun, but getting stuck in the woods and suddenly going blind? That's just bad, especially in the middle of the night; at Camp Half-Blood! This is a oneshot about my character Nyxxa bumping into someone while shadow traveling in the woods. NO FLUFF! Only action and confusion plus some really odd brother sister comments...


**(AN) Hi there! I had an assignment to write a "Narrative" for school and decided to write a oneshot about my character Nyxxa, no one really knows her that well yet but she's a child of Thanatos. If you want her whole story and whatnot go to topic/139266/94322210/1/OC-characters  
Anyway, I used SonofNeptuneJr's OC Rydan as he's her older brother...I think, he's 13, Nyxxa's 12 so...yeah, I was right...right? And yes I asked his permission before posting this, Thanks again SoN! His character cannot shadow travel but I made it so mine can...yeah...weird...anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Nyxxa's all mine, Rydan's SonofNeptune's and Nico DiAngelo is all Uncle Rick's! **

* * *

Nyxxa POV

"Where were you last night?" Rydan asks me as I walk into our cabin for the night.

"What do you mean?" I ask, hoping he'll drop the subject.

"You know exactly what I mean, Nyxxa Stone, where were you?"

"Fine, but if you report me to Chiron so help me Hades I'll kill you!" I snarl.

He snorts and says, "I won't sis, it's fine."

"Swear on the Styx."

"I swear on the River Styx I won't tell anyone you were out last night."

"Great, now if you break your oath I get to make you drink from the river!"

"You seem WAY too enthusiastic about that..."

-

"Whatever, anyway, I was shadow traveling through the woods last night looking for some monsters to fight, I need to get better with my bow, when suddenly I crash into something. I don't know what it is so I start slashing blindly with my hunting knife. I can't figure out why, but I'm unable to see. My eyes were open but I only saw black."

-

"Well, that's new..." Rydan says thoughtfully.

"Shut up! Let me finish."

"Fine, fine," he suppresses a smile and I punch his shoulder, hard.

"OW!"

-

"Anyway, so I keep slashing until I hear a boy cry out. I stop but suddenly feel something cut my arm. I hold the place where the blood was flowing out of and backed away a little bit. I then ripped a strip of fabric off of my tank top and wrap my arm in it before pulling outemy bow. I listened closely for a sign of movement when I heard something to my left. I shot twice and stood still. Blinking wildly and hoping the darkness would wear off."

-

"You do realize who our father is right?" Rydan cuts in.

"Yes! I'm getting to that, shut your mouth!" I stuff my dirty sock in his mouth and continue, "I realize who my father is "

"OUR FATHER, OW THAT HURT!" I slapped him...

"Who MY father is and held my hand over my eyes for a moment, when I took it off I could see again. I looked to the place where I shot my bow and realized I got an almost direct hit. I saw Nico Di Angelo hanging on a tree by his shirt sleeves, looking around and blinking his eyes like crazy. I walked over to him and poked his shoulder, he snapped his head to that shoulder and tried to bite me.

'HEY!' I squealed, pulling my hand back quickly.

'Who is that?' he said, glaring in my direction.

'Did that darkness thing affect you too?' I asked him.

His eyes widened but they closed just as quickly quickly, 'What darkness?'

I rolled my eyes, 'Give it up Nico, you're blind. I could fix it if I wanted to...'

'WHO THE HECK IS THAT!' He screamed.

'Oh fine...' I said, putting my hand over his eyes. When I took it off he looked at me then gave me his best death glare."

"He does know that that doesn-" Rydan begins, cutting me off again.

"SHUT UP!" I scream at Rydan again, "UGH! Let me finish. And he gave me his best death glare.

'You do know that doesn't work on me, right? My dad is more DEATH than yours.' I said, staring at him.

'Yeah...' he replied, 'Would you let me down now?'

'Oh, right, yeah,' I let him down and we stood there awkwardly for a moment.

'So...' Nico started, 'See you later?' I nodded and we both shadow traveled back to our cabins and that was the end of it."

"Really?" My half brother asks, "Why doesn't anything cool like that happen to me?"

This is coming from the guy who's been to Antarctica, who's best friend was attacked by a griffin, and who's fought an empusae, you think MY life is exciting?"

Rydan says nothing and walks over to his own cot. I roll my eyes and hop onto my own bed, pulling the blankets up to my chin.

"Hey Nyx?" Rydan says on the other side.

"Yeah Rydan?" I ask.

"Why was Nico out at that time of night?"

"UUUGGGHHH!" I huff, and pull the blanket over my head entirely...brothers

* * *

**(AN) I hope you all liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! I wrote this thinking of my own brother at the end 'cause I've done the exact same thing on numerous occasions. Anyway, thanks for reading! REVIEW AND HAPPY THURSDAY!**


End file.
